


“Hai ancora paura dell’acqua?”

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fortuna che siamo in acqua.” si ritrovò a pensare;  ma quando le dita di Armitage, tremando leggermente, si strinsero sulle sue spalle, si ricordò che per il suo compagno il luogo che avevano scelto per fare l’amore non fosse proprio l’ideale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hai ancora paura dell’acqua?”

**Titolo:** “Hai ancora paura dell’acqua?”  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit RPF  
 **Personaggi:** Richard Armitage, Martin Freeman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 152  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Trovo che la paura di Richard per l’acqua sia una cosa assolutamente adorabile quindi...  
Mi sono sentito in dovere di scriverci su!  <3  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.

**__ **

Si spinse con forza dentro il corpo di Richard e lasciò che un piccolo gemito gli violasse le labbra.  
Tutte le volte che prendeva possesso di quel corpo - molto più grande del suo - si sentiva andare letteralmente a fuoco...

“Fortuna che siamo in acqua.” si ritrovò a pensare; ma quando le dita di Armitage, tremando leggermente, si strinsero sulle sue spalle, si ricordò che per il suo compagno il luogo che avevano scelto per fare l’amore non fosse proprio l’ideale!

Continuò a spingersi in lui, facendolo ansimare dal piacere.  
Cercando di distrarlo dalla sua paura...

Non ci volle molto per raggiungere l’orgasmo e riversarsi nel corpo dell’altro che, sentendosi invadere dal seme di Martin, venne a sua volta.

Freeman poteva tranquillamente sentire il corpo dell’altro attore tremare non più per la paura dell’acqua ma per il piacere appena provato e, ghignando, non riuscì a trattenersi dallo stuzzicarlo.

\- Ric, dimmi...  
Hai ancora paura dell’acqua? -


End file.
